dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Minamino Yoko
Profile *'Name:' 南野陽子 (みなみの ようこ) *'Name (romaji):' Minamino Yoko *'Nickname:' NANNO *'Profession:' Actress and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Itami, Hyogo, Japan *'Height:' 161.8cm *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Blood type:' B *'Talent agency:' K Dash Group TV Shows *Iryu Sousa SP 8 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Ooku SP (Fuji TV, 2019) *Ie Uru Onna no Gyakushu (NTV, 2019, ep8) *Aibou 17 (TV Asahi, 2019, ep12) *Segodon (NHK, 2018) as Ikushima *Keishichou Zero-gakari 2 (TV Tokyo, 2017, ep7) as Osada Hitomi *Teinen Joshi (NHK BS Premium, 2017, ep3-4) as Ishihara Namie *Tobioriru (Fuji TV, 2017) *Kirawareru Yuuki (Fuji TV, 2017, ep1) as Amano Maki *Yama Onna Nikki (NHK BS Premium, 2016) as Mitsuko *Saigo no Okurimono (NHK, 2016) as Kimie *Kozure Shinbee (子連れ信兵衛) (NHK BS Premium, 2015, ep5) as Omon *Jui-san Jikendesuyo (YTV, 2014, ep9) as Tamaki Yuki *Tokubou (YTV, 2014, ep3) as Shiota Hitomi *Keizoku 2: SPEC~Rei (TBS, 2013) *Yorozu Uranaidokoro Onmyoya e Yokoso (Fuji TV, 2013) as Sawazaki Midori *Ore no Sora: Keiji Hen (TV Asahi, 2011, ep6) *Hancho 4 (TBS, 2011, ep3) *Fake Kyoto Bijutsu Jiken Emaki (NHK, 2011) as Shiraishi Ako *Maid Deka (TV Asahi, 2009, ep6) as Nakayoshi Tomoko *Yako no Kaidan (TV Asahi, 2009) as Takezaki Yumiko *Kiina (NTV, 2009, ep4) as Hoshimiya Reika *Scrap Teacher (NTV, 2008) as as Goutokuji Akimi *Koori no Hana (TV Asahi, 2008) as Toda Shiori *Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008, ep2) as Kawamoto Yoshiko *Tokugawa Fuunroku (TV Tokyo, 2008) as Teneiin *Zenibana 2 DX Goukaban (NTV, 2007) as Konishi Yukiko *My Sweet Home (NTV, 2007) as Mouri Saori *Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2006) as Tashiro Chiharu *Yakusoku (ヤ・ク・ソ・ク) (MBS, 2005) *Ranpo R Kaijin Niju Menso: Kohen (NTV, 2004) *Ikkakusenkin Yume Kazoku (一攫千金夢家族) (TBS, 2002) *Kasouken no Onna 3 (TV Asahi, 2001, ep1) *Onmyouji (NHK, 2001, ep3) *Renai Sagishi (TV Asahi, 1999) *Shinkansen '97 Koi Monogatari (TBS, 1997) as Tsumura Kyoko *Kage Juhachi (TV Asahi, 1996) *Yureru Omoi (TBS, 1995) *Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto (Fuji TV, 1992) *Itsuka Mita Aoi Sora! (いつか見た青い空!) (NTV, 1990) *Geino Shakai (TBS, 1990) *Aitsu ga Trouble (Fuji TV, 1989) as Misaki Reiko *Oikaketai no! (Fuji TV, 1988) as Shiratori Akira *Netsuppoi no! (Fuji TV, 1988) as Nanjo Madoka *Takeda Shingen (NHK, 1988) as Okoko / Koi-hime *Aries no Otometachi (Fuji TV, 1987) as Mizuho Kaoru *Papa wa Newscaster (TBS, 1987, ep7) as herself (cameo appearance) *Toki ni wa Issho ni (Fuji TV, 1986) *Sukeban Deka II (Fuji TV, 1985) as Asamiya Saki *Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (Fuji TV, 1985) as Kazuko TV Show Theme Songs *''Mimi wo Sumashite Goran'', theme song from Itsuka Mita Aoi Sora! (いつか見た青い空!) (NTV, 1990) *''Kaze no Madrigal'', theme song from Sukeban Deka II (Fuji TV, 1986) *''Kanashimi Monument'', theme song from Sukeban Deka II (Fuji TV, 1986) *''Hazukashi Sugite'', insert song from The Hangman V (ザ・ハングマンV) (TV Asahi, 1986, ep3) *''Sayonara no Memai'', insert song from Sukeban Deka II (Fuji TV, 1985) *''Approach'', theme song from Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (Fuji TV, 1985) Movies *Donju (2009) *Shinku (2005) *Taiga no Itteki (2001) *Hashire! Ichiro (2001) *Shuraba no Ningengaku (1993) *Driving High! (1993) *Watashi wo Daite Soshite Kiss Shite / Hold Me and Kiss Me (1992) *Kantsubaki / Midwinter Camellia (1992) *Shiroi Te / The Pale Hand (1990) *Haikara-san ga Toru (1987) *Sukeban Deka the Movie (1987) Notes *Yoko was a Japanese POP idol in the late 1980's. She made her debut in 1984. Her first concert was held on August 10, 1986. *Yoko sang the opening theme song for the children's Japanese anime series Blue Blink. External Links *Official profile *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActress Category:JSinger